Fire and Ice Don't Mix
by Vivid Imaginest
Summary: It's been two years since Tea moved to Domino City. She hoped by now she would have at least one friend. Just when she starts thinking she's going to have to go through another school year alone... Full summary inside!
1. All on a Dare

Fire and Ice Don't Mix

**Summary: It's been two years since Tea moved to Domino City. She hoped by now she would have at least one friend. Just when she starts thinking she's going to have to go through another school year alone, Atem, the most popular secound year student at Domino High, asks her out! Will Atem prove to be a nice guy, or is this too good to be true?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! (I wish i did!!)**

**Chapter 1:** All on a Dare

Tea sighed as she put her things away in her locker and prepared to head for home. It was the middle of her second year at Domino High, and she had told herself she would have a boyfriend soon, but no such luck. Boys asked her out all the time, but they just weren't her type. Tea was like ice, shy, uncertain, beautiful. She wasn't cold though. Tea was a friendly person, someone you could warm up to easily. She didn't have any friends though. It would be easy for her to make some, but she was just too shy.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Atem were all putting things in their lockers heading to go home as well. "Alright Atem, I believe it's your turn today to get dared," said Joey closing his locker.

The boys loved to play games, and this was one of them. Everyday at the end of the school day, the boys would dare each other to do things. One day, one of them would be dared to skip a class, be rude to the teachers, things like that. On the weekends though, there were all knew possibilities. Last weekend, Tristan had been dared to come back Sunday night and graffiti the outside wall of the school gym with someone's name. He put the name of his least favorite teacher, but it was so small, none of the school's staff had noticed it, so he had avoided trouble. This weekend, it was Atem's turn. What made the situation even worse, was that it was joey who got to give the dare, and joey had a weird imagination.

"Alright..Lets see....Ah! I know!" said Joey, a smile growing on his face. "See that girl over there?" Joey pointed to one of the girls about five lockers down putting her things away getting ready to go home. "I dare ya to ask her out, like to the movies or something."

Atem turned to see who he would be forced to go out with this week. The girl was unfamiliar to him. "Who is that? I don't think I've seen her before."

"Remember the new girl last year?" asked Yugi. "We'll that's here. I think her named is Tea...Gardner, or something like that."

Atem let out a light chuckle. "Well, alright Joey. What happens if I get turned down?"

"Oh please! You're one of the most popular guys in school. Like she'd turn you down." Joey turned Atem around and gave him a push toward her saying, "Now, go get 'em tiger!"

Atem shot an evil glare back at Joey before taking a few steps toward the girl. From the looks of things, she was just about to leave, so if he wanted to get this dare over with, and not be teased by his friends for chickening out, he had to make his move.

Tea didn't notice him until she shut her locker and bent down to pick up her backpack. It was Atem, one of the most popular second year students. _'Why would he be over here, near my locker?'_ wondered Tea. His personality was totally the opposite of hers. Atem was like fire, handsome, outgoing, mysterious, warm, energetic.

Atem cleared his throat and began to talk. "Hey, your name is Tea, right?" he said, tilting his head to the right a bit. Tea just nodded. "Well, I was wondering, I don't have anything planned for this weekend, and I was wondering if you'd like to do something together. Maybe go to the movies or hit the ice rink?"

Tea just stood there, not knowing what to do. The hottest second year student just asked her out. They had never really talked, as a matter of fact, she didn't even think he acknowledged her existence. Realizing she would look like a fool if she didn't say something soon, she shook her head and said, "Sure."

"Cool. So tomorrow at noon, meet me at Domino Park, okay?" he said waving as he walked out of the building. Tea nodded her head, still a bit shocked.

After a few minutes, Tea looked around. She seemed to be the only one left in the entire school. She quickly gathered her things and headed for home. As she walked into the door of her house, Tea slipped off her shoes and quickly ran upstairs to her room. She set her books down on the chestnut brown dresser to the side of her door and went over to her bed and plopped down onto it.

_'Atem Mutou, the most popular, and not to mention hottest second year student, asked me out on a date!' _Tea placed her hands behind her head and started to daydream. What was it they were going to do tomorrow? What should she wear? The biggest question of all was, why her?_ 'It's not that I'm complaining, I mean, a date with the coolest kid in school? Who in their right mind would say no? It's just, we're like fire and ice. We're exact opposites! I guess it's really not my place to be questioning it. Although, it does seem rather strange...Oh well! When life gives you lemons, you make lemon aid! Maybe this year won't be so bad after all?'_

**Hopped you liked it! This is my first fanfic, so don't flame me! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, and I promise I'll try to make it longer, but not too long!**

**~VI**


	2. Ice Skating, Movies, and More

Fire and Ice Don't Mix

**Summary: It's been two years since Tea moved to Domino City. She hoped by now she would have at least one friend. Just when she starts thinking she's going to have to go through another school year alone, Atem, the most popular secound year student at Domino High, asks her out! Will Atem prove to be a nice guy, or is this too good to be true?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! **

**Thanks to all of those that reviewed! **

**Chapter 2:** Ice Skating, Movies, and More

Tea woke up around 8:00am on Saturday morning. As she rubbed her eyes, the memories of the day before flowed back into her mind. She had a date with Atem! How could she forget!? She threw her legs over the side of her bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After about twenty minutes, she exited the bathroom and opened her dresser drawer. She had forgotten to pick out an outfit the night before, and she had so many clothes, she thought it would be impossible to find the right outfit. She turned her TV on to the weather channel. The weatherman said it would be in the high 70's, so Tea decided to wear her light tan skirt and her dark blue tank top. She went over to her mirror and tried to figure out what to do with her hair, but since it was only down to her neck, and not worth putting up, she just brushed it out and blow dried it. Tea looked at the clock. "Only 8:54?" Tea sighed. She went downstairs to have breakfast and wait the hours to roll by.

Atem awoke to the ringing of his cell phone. With his eyes still closed, he picked it up and opened it. "Hello?" he said in a groggy voice.

"Atem? You sound like you just woke up!" said Joey from the other end of the line.

"Well, I kinda just did," Atem replied with a yawn.

"Dude, it's almost 11:30! Don't ya have some place ta be?"

Atem sat up and rubbed his head. "What do you..." Atem started to say before the events at school rushed back into his head. "Oh! My date with Tea!" he said, jumping out of bed and slamming his phone shut. He quickly took his shower and threw on his jeans and a sleeveless black shit along with a gray jacket. He ran into the kitchen where Yugi and his grandpa were sitting eating breakfast. Atem picked up some toast from the table and began eating it as he ran out of the house and waved goodbye to Yugi and his grandpa.

"Where is he off to in a rush?" asked Grandpa.

"He's got a date with some girl today. I wonder if he realizes its only 11:35?" replied Yugi chuckling to himself.

Tea arrived at the park around noon. There weren't many people there, but the park was so big, and Atem could be anywhere. She decided to sit down near the pond and look around for him.

"Hey, Tea, over here!" cried a familiar voice. Tea turned her head to see Atem walking toward her, one hand in his pocket, the other in the air waving to her. Tea got up and went over to meet him.

"Hey Atem, what's up?" she asked as she slowed to a halt.

"Not much," he replied. "So, are you ready to head out?"

Tea nodded. "What do you have planned for this date?" she asked as the two began to leave the park.

"Well," he began, putting his hands behind his head, "I was thinking we could grab some lunch and the go to the ice skating rink that just opened up last week. Then around five-thirty, we could go to the movies."

''I think it's a great idea." smiled Tea. The two then took of for the nearest Burger World.

They spent the first hour or so of the date talking over burgers and shakes. Tea didn't think she would talk so much, but when she was around Atem, it was different. The way the two talked, someone could assume they were two lifelong friends who had just found each other after years of separation. Tea told Atem of her life before she moved to Domino and about her old friends and some of the things they use to do. Atem told Tea a few things from his past, like funny stories and such. Atem enjoyed listening to Tea talk. He himself never talked much on dates because the girl he would take out would go on and on about him. It really annoyed him, and that's why he never went on many dates. Tea didn't talk about him though. She talked about all kinds of things, and Atem liked it.

An hour later they headed for the ice rink. There weren't many people there, seeing as how it wasn't that cold yet. It was a small outdoor rink, with face snow near the sides just until the real snow began to fall. Atem really wasn't a good skater, but he decided to skate after Tea persuaded him into it. She actually had to drag him onto the ice and skate with him before he decided that it wasn't so bad. Atem just took it slow, while Tea glided around the rink like she had been doing it for years. Atem was amazed at how glided across the ice like it was something she could do in her sleep. Tea hadn't noticed, but Atem was watching her intensely. When she finally slowed down enough to look at him, she noticed that he looked to be very impressed. She smiled to him and he began to blush a bit. Tea forgot for a split second what she had been doing and slipped and fell to the ground. Atem rushed over to her and helped her up.

"You alright?" he said, extending his hand to her.

Tea took it as he helped her up. "Yea, just lost my concentration, thats all."

"You were amazing. It looked like you had been skating your whole life." said Atem as the two walked over to the bench to take a break.

"Really?" Tea asked with a surprised look on her face. Atem nodded. "Well, this is only like my third time ice skating."

Atem was surprised. "Wow, your really good. Are you sure this is only your third time?" Tea nodded. "I've been ice skating like a billion times and I still have a hard time."

Tea giggled. "It's probably because I love to dance, and ice skating is like dancing only you have ice under you."

Atem let out a slight laugh and looked at his watch. It was just about 5:30 and if they wanted to catch a movie they had to hurry.

After getting their tickets and buying some popcorn and sodas, they went into the theater their movie was playing in and took a seat. Soon, the lights dimmed and the movie began. Near the beginning they were both paying attention, but near the middle of the movie, they began to lose interest. Atem and Tea slowly drifted off into their own little worlds. Without realizing, Tea began to get tired, and slowly leaned over and rested her head on Atem's shoulders. Atem was startled from his thoughts and looked over to sea Tea with her eyes closed leaning on his shoulder. Atem smiled at her and placed his hand over her shoulder.

After the movie was over, Atem walked Tea home. On the way they talked about various things until they arrived at the foot of Tea's door.

"Thanks for the night Atem. I had a great time," smiled Tea.

"Yea, so did I," replied Atem. Right before Tea walked inside Atem turned around. "Hey Tea, would you like to do this again next week?" he asked. Tea was a bit surprised, but she happily agreed.

Tea went upstairs and prepared for bed. Thoughts of the day flowed through her head and she smiled at every one. _'Maybe I won't be as lonely as I thought I would this year'_ Tea thought to herself before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Atem arrived at his house roughly around nine. He headed up to his room to get ready for bed. When he was dressed in his nightwear, he went over to the window that sat above his desk. Atem didn't think he would like the date, but it turned out he learned a lot about Tea and he was glad Joey dared him to go out with her. He liked the date and couldn't wait to do it again. There was a knock on the door to him room and Atem turned to see who it was. Yugi popped his head in.

"Hey, how was the date?" giggled Yugi.

"Alright," replied Atem.

"Have fun?" asked Yugi as he plopped himself down on the edge of Atem's bed.

"Actually, yea. I did," replied Atem.

Yugi had a surprised expression on his face, but then it turned to a smile. "Well, that's a first! I guess you want to get to bed huh? Well, night bro."

"Night Yugi."

Atem laid down on his bed staring at his ceiling. Thoughts of his day passed through his head, and he was glad. Atem's eyes soon became heavy and he drifted off into sleep. His last thought was, _'Thanks Joey. I owe you one.'_

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm actually very happy with this chapter ^^ Remember, this is my first fanfic, so don't flame me!**


	3. What Can't This Girl Do?

Fire and Ice Don't Mix

**Summary: It's been two years since Tea moved to Domino City. She hoped by now she would have at least one friend. Just when she starts thinking she's going to have to go through another school year alone, Atem, the most popular secound year student at Domino High, asks her out! Will Atem prove to be a nice guy, or is this too good to be true?**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!**

**Chapter 3:** Ice skating, Dancing, What Can't this Girl Do?

It was Monday again, meaning Tea had to pull herself out of bed and get ready for school. She had been having a dream about Atem, too! _'Ugh! I hate you Monday!'_ Having found the strength to get up and out of bed, Tea walked into her bathroom and began her morning routine.

Atem on the other hand, got up quite easily. He felt that today would be one of the best days of his life. As he prepared himself for school, a half awake Yugi walked in, still in his Pj's. Looking up at his older brother, who was already set to go, he let out a sigh. "Atem, what are you doing up so early? It's only.." Yugi looked at the alarm clock sitting on the stand next to Atem's bed.

"AH!" he gasped. "I overslept! I knew I shouldn't have been up all night talking to Joey!" Yugi yelled as he ran down the hall to get himself ready for school as well. Atem let out a slight chuckle and headed downstairs for breakfast.

It was almost lunchtime, and Atem still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Tea. He just wanted to go over and give her a friendly hello, but ever time he had tried, a teacher came in the room, or one of his friends diverted his attention on them. It was as if everything that could possibly happen to stop him from talking to her did, and he was getting quite annoyed. Finally, the bell that signaled the period was over rang, and everyone headed out to lunch.

After lunch, Tea headed to her locker and put her books away. She had just gone to see the nurse, for she hadn't been feeling well. The nurse took her temperature and gave her something to calm her stomach before calling Tea's house to tell her parent's that Tea was sick with a cold and would need someone to pick her up and take her home. As she gathered her things and put her jacket on, she noticed Atem coming towards her. She smiled at him and waved.

"Hey, Tea. What's up? Why are you wearing your coat?" asked Atem, a frown forming on his face.

"Oh, hey Atem. I wasn't feeling well, so I went to the nurse. Now I'm waiting for my mom to come get me," replied Tea.

"Well, if you want, I could stay with you and keep you company till she gets here," offered Atem.

"But wouldn't you miss your next class?"

"It's just Wold History. I can skip it."

Tea rolled her eyes. "Oh just go. I'll be fine."

Atem chuckled. "Alright. Hope you get well soon!" Atem turned down the hall and headed for World History.

The rest of the week seemed to go so slow for Atem until Tea returned Wednesday. From there, the week progressed as normal. Atem had tried to spend more time with Tea, but something always stopped him. It didn't really matter. Come this Saturday, they would have tons of time to spend together. Atem had most of it planned out. It was suppose to be somewhat warm this week, and he had planned to take Tea to the park for a picnic. Although, he hadn't really thought much past that. Maybe they could just stay in the park, skipping stones across the lake, or talking some more.

Finally, Friday had come. It was the last class of the day, and Atem couldn't wait to talk to Tea and remind her about tomorrow, though, he doubt she had forgotten. The teacher had been writing down something on the board that was going to be on a future test and Atem was busy copying it down when the guy sitting next to him passed him a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it.

_Hey, Atem. Could you walk me home after school today? My mom usually comes and picks me up, but she has a meeting at work today, so she won't be able to come get me. It gets really lonely if I walk by myself, so I wanted to walk with you, if that's okay._

_Tea_

Atem quickly got out a pen and scribbled down his answer. He then folded the note and passed it to the kid next to him to give to Tea. The kid passed it to another kid, and that kid gave it to Tea. Tea opened the piece of paper and read it.

_Sure Tea, I'd be glad to._

_Atem_

Tea picked up her pencil and began to scribble something down before passing it back to Atem. Atem opened it and read it again.

_Kay, thanks so much! Meet me in the gym about ten minutes after school ends. I'll be waiting!_

_Tea_

Atem folded the paper back up and looked over at Tea to find him smiling at him. He quickly smiled back before finishing copying the notes on the board.

The final bell had just rang, signaling school was out for the week. _'At last!'_ Atem shouted in his head. Now he just had to get his things put away and walk Tea home before going home himself. So, he got his things organized and headed for the gym. He took the long way, seeing as he was going to be early either way. He walked passed various class room, teachers, and kids before arriving to the double doors that led into the area known as the gym. Atem stopped before opening the doors. He could hear something, but what? Finally, something registered in his mind. There was music coming from the other side of the doors. Peaking through the small windows that where attached to the door, he looked around at what he could see. It was mostly dark, aside from the lights that were turned on above the stage.

Slowly, Atem opened the door, making sure he hadn't made a sound. As he walked toward the stage, he could hear the music more clearly now. It was some kind of hip-hop. The beat was rather good. Getting closer to the stage, he could see that there were a few figures on it. It seemed to be about three girls. The two smaller girls seemed to just be watching as the other showed them some kind of dance. When the dancing girl turned, Atem recognized it as Tea.

Knowing who was actually dancing on the stage made Atem pay more attention. Tea's moves flowed perfectly with the rhythm of the music. Each step she took, each turn she made, was perfect. To Atem, it had seemed somewhat familiar. Then it hit him. She had looked just as elegant on there date at the ice skating rink.

Finally the music ended, along with Tea's dancing. The two other girls on the stage began to clap, along with Atem. Tea looked up startled, but then saw Atem standing there. She blushed, and hoped no one could see it.

"Well, there you go girls. Now work on that and I'll want to see what you've remember Monday, alright?" said Tea grabbing her coat and hopping off the stage. The two girls nodded, and then started the music up again.

Tea walked over to Atem smiling. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't really know what to do to make ten minutes fly by," he replied. "Plus, I took the long way here."

Tea giggled. "Well then, lets head out," she said grabbing Atem's hand.

The two were walking home in mostly silence. It wasn't as cold as it had been at the beginning of the week, and more of the trees were beginning to go into their winter slumber. Suddenly, Tea spoke up.

"So, what did you think?" she asked.

Atem had a confused look on his face. "About what?" he asked.

"About my dance," she said nudging him a bit.

"Oh! Well, I enjoyed it. It reminded me of when I took you ice skating. Were some of those moves the same as the ones you showed me on the ice?"

" 'Moves'? Well, I don't know about that, but yes, I guess I was sort of dancing on the ice." Tea let out a slight giggle.

"Man," Atem said with a sigh, "dancing, ice skating, having a good time, is there anything you can't do?"

"Of course! There's lots of stuff I can't do," said Tea.

"Like what?" Atem asked.

"Well, like..." Tea thought for a moment. "Like pet a cat without sneezing, or not laughing when someone does something, or even keep a relationship."

The last one took Atem by surprise. "What do you mean by that last one?"

Tea looked down at her feet as she walked. "It's something I'd rather not talk about," Tea said with a sigh.

"Oh..." Atem looked away from Tea and out in front of them. He hadn't realized that they had reached Tea's house so fast. Atem felt the warmth leave his hand as Tea took her hand out of his.

"Well," said Tea looking up and her house, "this is where I live. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Atem nodded. "Yea, definitely. I'll stop by around three o'clock tomorrow to pick you up, alright?"

"Kay. See you then!" Tea said, as she opened the door to her house and disappeared behind a slowly closing door.

Atem turned around and began walking the other way with his hands in his pockets and his head in the clouds. He was thinking about tons of things: his homework, about playing games with Yugi when he got home, how utterly silly his friends had been this whole week. The thing he was thinking about most was his date with Tea tomorrow.

As he walked into his house he made sure everyone knew he was home. He set his things on the kitchen counter and walked into the living room. Yugi was sitting on the couch playing his video games again and mom and dad were no where to be seen.

"Hey, whats up little bro?" asked Atem as he sat down beside Yugi on the couch.

"Nothing much," he replied, all his attention turned to the TV. "Where were you? Joey and Tristan were a bit worried when you didn't show up for the weekend dare. It was actually a good thing you weren't there, or you would have gotten all wet."

Atem looked at his brother in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it was Tristan's turn to give a dare, and we all know he doesn't give good dares, and he dared Joey to open his locker. It wasn't really a weekend dare, and Joey was a bit confused, but he still did it anyway. Tristan put in the combination and Joey opened it. Next thing we knew, Joey was being bombarded with water balloons from Tristan's locker and everyone's shoes got wet. Joey, on the other hand, was soaking wet, and had to stay after school to clean up the mess. It was rather funny." A smile crept its way onto Yugi's face.

Atem let out a chuckle. "Man! Wish I could have seen that!"

Yugi looked up to his older brother. "Wana play?" he asked.

"Sure," replied Atem, "but you're going down!"

"In your dreams!"

**And so there you go! Chapter 3! YAY! I feel so awesome! Idk why, I just do. I'm kinda having some writers block for the next chapter, but I'm sure it will wash over soon!Well, I hoped you liked it. I'm aiming to get the next chapter up sometime between Thursday or Saturday. Thanks for reading and please don't feel shy to review!**


	4. A Little Under the Weather

**Summary: It's been two years since Tea moved to Domino City. She hoped by now she would have at least one friend. Just when she starts thinking she's going to have to go through another school year alone, Atem, the most popular secound year student at Domino High, asks her out! Will Atem prove to be a nice guy, or is this too good to be true?**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed! You've made me so happy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! (If I did, who knows what wacky stuff the gang would be doing!)**

_'thoughts' _

Me: Well, this is probably going to be a hard chapter to write, since I have no idea what-so-ever about what I want to happen in this chapter. I've been having some writers block about this, but as I write I'm sure it will disappear!

**Chapter 4: **A Little Under the Weather

It was Saturday, the day of Tea's date, but to tell the truth, she didn't feel like going. She was tired since she had barely gotten enough sleep, due to the fact she was so excited about her day with Atem. Not only was she tired, but she had a terrible headache and felt like she would throw up any minute. She wanted to go on this date so bad. Tea wouldn't miss it even if someone payed her a billion dollars. Tea tried to brush the feeling away as she got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom to take her morning shower.

The shower made Tea feel some what better. After getting dried off and dressed, she headed downstairs into the kitchen to be greeted by the aroma of pancakes and syrup. Tea's dad gave her a kiss on the cheek before scurrying outside to his car and driving off to work. Tea turned to her mom and smiled. Her mom smiled back. Tea sat down at the table and put two pancakes on her plate before drowning them in syrup. She took her time eating, so she wouldn't upset her stomach more than it already was. If she threw up now, or let her mother notice she wasn't feeling well, there was no way she would get her date. Tea thanked her mom for breakfast and put the plate in the sink and quickly cleaned it off before drying it and rushing back upstairs to her room. Unfortunately for her, her mom was a bit suspicious and called out after her.

"Tea, honey, are you feeling alright?" her mom asked. "You do look a little pale."

Tea turned around and forced a smile on her face. "Yea mom. I'm fine."

Tea's mom nodded and turned back to go into the kitchen.

"Are ya absolutely positively sure ya can't make it ta the arcade wit us dis aftanoon?" asked a pleading voice from the other end of the phone line.

"Yes Joey, I'm so positive I could bet my life on it, not that I would, though," replied Atem from the other line.

"Ah, but Atem! Even Yugi is commin! Your own brother! What's so important dat ya can't put it off fer another day?"

"I told you I had plans for this week, and I don't intend on changing them, sorry Joey."

Joey sighed. "Alright. I won't push it. See ya later then!"

"Later." Atem hung up the phone and let out a sigh. That had to be the third time today Joey had called and tried to make him change his plans for the day. As much fun as hanging out with his friends was, going out on a date with Tea seemed ever funner. With Tea around, Atem felt like he could be himself. There was so many things he could talk about with her. It was almost as if they had been best friends forever, but the reality of it was that he had just acknowledged her existence about two weeks ago. A strange feeling crept into the pit of his stomach as he walked into the kitchen to see his grandpa cleaning up some of the dishes from lunch and Yugi fiddling with some sort of toy.

"Who was on the phone, Atem?" asked Yugi and Atem's Grandpa.

"Joey," replied Atem as he let out a sigh.

Yugi looked up from his hands where he held the toy. "Again? That's like the fifth time today isn't it?"

"Third actually. Hey Grandpa, I'm going to head to the store to buy a few things for this afternoon, alright?"

Grandpa nodded and Atem grabbed his jacket off the racket, opened the door, and took off, forgetting to shut the door behind him. Yugi got up from his seat near the table and shut the door.

_'I'm happy that Atem has finally found someone special to spend his time with. I hope everything goes well for him.'_ thought Yugi, a smile breaking out on his face.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Tea jumped up from her bed and rushed downstairs. _'Atem's finally here!' _

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Coming!" yelled Tea from inside the house. She got to the door and opened it. Just as she had thought, Atem was standing behind the door with a basket hanging from around his wrist. Tea smiled.

"Hey Atem! I'll be there in a minute, just let me grab my jacket." Tea turned and went down the hall till she reached a door. She opened it and grabbed out her jacket. "Mom, I'm leaving! Atem's here!"

Tea heard a muffled "Okay" and slipped her jacket on. She returned to Atem and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"So, what's with the basket, Atem?" asked Tea when they were a few blocks away from her house.

"It's just a little something I whipped up before I left home. I thought we could have a picnic at the lake near the park and talk for a few hours. Hows that sound?" asked Atem.

"Sounds perfect!"

The duo finally arrived at the park's lake. Tea opened the picnic basket and got out the blanket Atem had packed. She laid it out as evenly as she could on the ground and Atem and her started unpacking the food. There were around three turkey sandwiches, a container full of cherry tomatoes, a container full of grapes, two apples, some lemon aid and water, chocolate, strawberries, plastic cups and a few paper plates. ( A/N: I'm a big fan of fruit, although, not so much a fan of tomatoes) After laying everything out, the two filled there plates and began a wonderful afternoon of munching on sweet snacks and enjoying the others company.

It was rather warm out that day, seeing as it was mid November. There was hardly a breeze, but every so often, the wind would pick up making Tea's hair fly around. Atem's seemed to defy gravity, and hardly moved. Something inside Tea's mind wouldn't stop nagging at her. She was feeling better, but not by much. She tried not to let it show, and to Tea's knowledge, Atem didn't suspect a thing. Tea was wrong. Atem did notice how pale Tea looked. He could tell she was trying her best not to let it show, although, it wasn't really working. To him, Tea looked like she was about to faint or throw up any minute. _'If she's here, I don't think its that bad. It's probably nothing. I guess I shouldn't worry so much.'_ Atem thought.

The two had been silent for a while now. They turned to look at the lake. The sun's rays reflecting off the water made it sparkle and shine with beauty. It looked as if each shimmery little glow was dancing with all the other shimmering glows around it. Caught up in the beauty of it all, Atem failed to realize Tea leaning up against him. After awhile, he felt something very warm on his shoulder and turned to look and see what it was. Tea was leaning up against him. He smiled. She seemed to be sleeping. To make sure she wasn't, he called her name.

"Tea?" he asked calmly.

No response.

"Tea?" he asked, panic starting to consume him. He brushed her bangs from her face and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "She's burning up!" he whispered to himself. It was obvious now that Tea had been feeling even worse than he had realized. She must have fainted from the cold that was now coming over her. Atem looked around. He was hopping to find somebody around who could help him.

Joey, Yugi, and Tristan were walking back from the Arcade. They had been there for over an hour, and Yugi had told his grandpa that he would be back before six, so the group had left.

"Man! I still can't believe ya beat my high score on da fightin game, Yug!"

"It wasn't really that hard, Joey. You only had the fifth highest score on the game," replied Yugi.

"Only fifth!? I swore it was more dan dat..."

Tristan had stopped walking when they passed the park entrance. He was staring at a couple near the lake, and they looked familiar. The only one he could make out was the kid with the spiky hair.

"Hey guys, isn't that Atem?" Tristan said.

"Atem? Where?" said Joey backing up to look at what his friend was looking at. "I'd know dat spiky hair anywhere! Only two kids in da whole city wit dat hair, and I'm friends wit both of 'em! Come on! Let's go see what he's up ta!" said Joey taking off.

Atem looked up when he heard his name being called. _'Joey! Thank goodness!'_ "Joey! Thank goodness!" he cried as his friends came closer.

"Hey bud, what's up?" said Joey, trying to catch his breath.

"Joey, I came here on a date with Tea and she's got a terrible fever! She's past out on me, and we have to get her back to my place so we can get her some ice and some medicine. Can ya help me out?"

Joey nodded. He held Tea so she wouldn't fall over when Atem got up. Just as Atem had picked Tea up in his arms bridal style, Tristan and Yugi walked over.

"What's going on?" asked Yugi.

"Tea's passed out due to a fever she's got. I'm taking her back home so we can get her some ice and medicine. Could you and Tristan pack everything up and then meet us back at the shop, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. Atem smiled as a thanks and then him and Joey took off with Tea back to Yugi and Atem's Grandfather's game shop.

**Well there's chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm so glad that you guys review and tell me what you think! You're all Super Special Awesome Chocolaty Fudge Covered Awesomeness! Till next time! XO'S!**

**Viv ^^**


	5. Sometimes the Truth Hurts

**Eeeeeeeeeep! It's finally here! Chapter 5! Yay! He he, sorry for not updating in like...forever, but I was so busy over Thanksgiving Vacation I didn't have time. Not to mention Christmas is fast approaching and I have to get some shopping done. But anyway, enough of my busy, boring life! On with the show!!**

Fire and Ice Don't Mix

**Chapter 5: Sometimes the Truth Hurts**

Yugi and Tristan had gotten back home an hour ago after cleaning up the picnic at the park. Joey rushed back into Atem's house, Atem right behind with Tea on his back, and startled Solomon so much, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. After explaining the situation to his grandpa, Atem quickly went upstairs and sat Tea on his bed. He left, but soon returned with a cloth, a bowl of water, ice, and some medicine. Solomon took over and assured him everything would be alright. Atem had called Tea's mom, who wanted to come over to make sure her daughter was okay, but Atem said Tea would be fine, and as soon as she woke up, he would take her straight home. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Atem were now sitting in the living room, chatting about Tea.

"You think she'll be alright?" asked a worried Yugi.

"Yea, Grandpa said she just needed some rest, and she'd be fine. Its just a little cold," replied Atem.

"Little colds don't cause people to pass out. It's more like a flue, but like Atem said, I'm sure she's going to be fine, Yugi," stated Tristan.

Joey, who seemed to have been in deep thought the whole time, spoke up. "Hey Atem, isn't dat da Tea chick I dared ya to go out wit a few weeks back?"

"Yea, so?"

"Well, why was you at da park wit her? Ya wasn't dared ta go on anoda date wit her, was ya?"

Atem felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks. He had totally forgotten to tell his friends he was going out with Tea. Sure, he didn't show it at school, but that was because he didn't want his friends to find out. He thought he had blown that plan along time ago, seeing as how he couldn't stop staring at her, and how all he did was mope around while she was sick that one week. _'Well, it might have been obvious to the others, but this is Joey. He wouldn't notice a fish on the floor in front of him unless it was cooked...'_ thought Atem.

"Isn't it obvious, Joey?" asked Yugi, a small smile forming on his face. Joey just gave him this, What-are-you-talking-about, look. Yugi sighed. "They're going out! I thought even you would have noticed..."

Joey just sat there looking at Yugi, then at Atem, then back to Yugi.

"Pfft, I knew dat..." said Joey.

* * *

Tea slowly blinked her eyes open. Everything seemed fuzzy to her. She blinked a few more times and found herself to be in a room she didn't recognize. She placed her hands next to her and pushed herself up, threw her legs over the side of the bed she was in, and looked around. Tea had never seen this room before. There were a few posters of Duel Monsters on the wall, along with posters of bands she didn't recognize. On the far side of the room, there was a slightly opened closet. Tea could see a few Domino School Uniforms in there. Next to the closet was a table with a laptop on it. Tea looked to her right and found there was a night stand with a lamp and a picture frame on it. She picked up the picture and looked at it. There was a short old man in the picture with gray spiked hair standing in front of a pyramid. Next to him was Yugi and Atem. _'So, I'm at Yugi and Atem's house?'_ she thought, putting the picture back down. As to assure her, Yugi stepped into the room.

"Oh, Tea! You're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Um, better I guess..What happened?" Tea asked.

"You were on your date with Atem and you just fainted out of the blue. Are you hungry? Grandpa's made some soup. I'll warm some up and bring you some if you want." replied Yugi.

Tea smiled and nodded her head. Yugi smiled back at her and left the room to fetch her some soup. Tea plopped back down onto the bed and did some thinking. _'Man, I knew I didn't feel good, but I didn't think I would end up fainting! Maybe I should have just stayed home. Then my mom could be taking care of me..It's not that I don't appreciate what they're doing for me, it's just, this place is unfamiliar to me..Oh well...' _As Tea rummaged around in her thoughts some more, one particular thought seemed to pop up over and over again. It was one that had been pestering her since her first date with Atem. No matter how many times she tried to push the thought aside, it always reared its ugly head back up.

* * *

Yugi hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. He took the lid off the bowl of soup that was sitting on the counter and poured some into a bowl for Tea. Then he slipped it into the microwave and waited for the ding.

DING! Yugi opened the microwave and took out the bowl. He had forgotten how hot it would be, and almost dropped it when his skin touched the steaming hot object. Quickly, he rushed it to the counter and set it down. Yugi then went over to the sink and turned the water on. He placed his hands under and began to rinse off the burn. After he turned off the water and dried his hands, Atem came in.

"Oh hey Yugi. What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was going to take this soup up to Tea. She woke up a little bit ago and was feeling hungry, so I decided to warm up some of the soup Grandpa made before he went out," Yugi replied.

"Well, I'll take it up to her for you. I'd rather do that than make an all you can eat buffet for Joey and Tristan,"

"Alright. Be careful, it's hot."

Atem nodded and carefully set the soup on a plate and then started up the stairs to take it to Tea. A few times he almost tripped, thanks to the screaming coming from the living room. Atem carefully made his way toward his room, soup in hand. Upon reaching the door, he stopped, took the soup into one hand, and slowly opened the door.

"Knock knock," said Atem as he entered the room.

Tea looked up and smiled. "Oh hello."

"Hey. Are you feeling any better, Tea?"

"Yea a bit."

Atem set the soup on the night stand and sat down on the bed next to Tea. Tea picked up the soup and slowly started to eat.

"Tea, if you didn't feel good, why didn't you tell me before when I came and picked you up? I would have understood and we could have rescheduled," said Atem with a warm understanding in his voice.

Tea set her spoon down and looked into her soup. After a while, she spoke up. "I don't know. I guess...I don't really know why. I guess I didn't want to reschedule," replied Tea. She picked her head up and looked at him. The question she had been wanting to ask him for the past month had reared it's ugly head again. Maybe now would be a good time to ask. They were alone after all.

"Atem, I want to ask you something. You have to be totally honest okay?" said Tea.

"Sure, what its it?" Atem asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Well, I've always wanted to know...Why me?" she asked.

Atem was taken aback. He didn't expect this kind of question. Atem had never really planned on telling her why he had decided to even ask her out. He wasn't sure what he reaction would be, but he knew he wouldn't like it.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I mean, you could have chosen any girl in our whole school – no whole town – to go out with you, and yet, you chose me.."

Atem gulped. He really didn't want to tell her why, but if he didn't, Tea might get suspicious and try to pry it out of one of his friends. If she asked Tristan or Yugi, he'd still be safe, but if she asked Joey, well, he'd just be better off telling her himself.

"Uh, well, you see..um..It was kind of a dare..." Atem said, looking away from Tea.

Tea sat there for awhile, processing the information given to her. Then she stood up making Atem look at her. There was sadness and anger in her eyes.

"A dare? Our whole relationship only happened because of a dare? So, in other words, you didn't even know I existed till one of your boneheaded friends dared you to ask me out?" questioned Tea, anger apparent in her voice. Atem just stayed silent. "Atem, I thought you were different from all the rest," this time Tea had hurt in her voice, a whole lot of it. "I thought all the rumors I heard about how quickly you break your relationships were false. Now I see I was wrong. You're just like everyone else! You go out with someone just for fun, or on some silly bet you made with your friends. Once you win or get bored, you just let them go, heartbroken, not even caring!" Tea started to cry. "Atem, I..I thought..."

"Tea," Atem spoke up, "It's nothing like that! I--"

"Then what is it!?" Tea cut him off. The room stayed silent for awhile, except the occasional sniffling from Tea. After awhile, Tea just turned around and walked out the door, leaving Atem to think.

* * *

**Ok! There you go! Chapter 5. Sorry, it's a bit short. I'm having such terrible writers block thanks to the Christmas season. My thoughts are filled with merrymaking and presents! UGH! See, if I was aloud to open some of my gifts a bit early this year, this wouldn't be happening! But anyway, I hope you liked it. R&R!**


	6. Reestablishing Contact

**Yes...IM BACK! MWAHAHAHAH! Sorry, but for all those who thought I was dead, YOU ARE WRONG! *Cheers* Ok, down to business....Sorry for my long, unexcused absence. I was having computer problems and still am..I might have to get a new computer, but for now, I have the one in my basement! Woot! So, recently I was totally inspired to continue writing F&I...I was listening to MJ when I decided to write the next chapter. So, thank you MJ! May you Rest in Peace...LIVE ON U LEGEND! I hear by dedicate this entire chapter to Michael Jackson for inspiring me to write it. So, without further delay, lets begin!**

Fire and Ice Don't Mix

**Summary: It's been two years since Tea moved to Domino City. She hoped by now she would have at least one friend. Just when she starts thinking she's going to have to go through another school year alone, Atem, the most popular second year student at Domino High, asks her out! Will Atem prove to be a nice guy, or is this too good to be true?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reestablishing Contact**

It had been almost two weeks since Tea had found out the real reason Atem asked her out. Atem never realized how much of an effect it would have on her. He tried calling her, texting her, talking to her in class, e-mailing her, he even went as far as to have Yugi try and talk her into seeing him. Every method failed. With the temperatures dropping and Christmas fast approaching, Atem was devastated.

Things weren't the same anymore. Atem was always moping around the house, and only gave half-hearted replies to anything he was asked. Yugi, Tristan, and even Joey realized that Atem had really liked Tea, maybe even loved her. Their friend just wasn't the same. That's why, on the last day of school before Christmas Vacation, the trio decided they would try to talk to Tea and get her to at least look at Atem again. Maybe then, their friend would cheer up a bit.

Finally, the long awaited day had come at last! While kids rushed home, Tristan, Yugi, and Joey stayed behind. As Tea was preparing to go home, the three came up to her.

"Hey Tea. How's it going?" asked Tristan.

"Oh, hey guys. Fine I guess. What brings you over here?" replied Tea.

"It's about Atem," stated Yugi.

"Oh... Sorry Yugi, but I don't want anything to do with--"

"Won'tcha just hear us out?" interrupted Joey.

Tea let out a sigh of defeat. While she had been avoiding Atem, she had also been thinking about him constantly. She couldn't help think that maybe she should have been more open minded. She wanted to call him, to talk to him, but something stopped her every time.

"Ever since dat day you found out da reason why Atem went out wit ya in da first place, Atem hasn't been da same. All he does it mope around his house. We can't even get him outta da house to go to da arcade any more! Dere's notin he loved more den hangin' with his pals at da arcade. Dat is, until he met you..."

Tea looked up with hope in her eyes. Was what Joey was saying true?

"Yeah, when Atem was with you, it's like he was a whole different person. He could talk to you, tell you things that he could only tell Yugi or his grandpa. Sure, he might not have wanted you to found out the way you did, but just because it was a dare, doesn't mean the way he felt wasn't real," stated Tristan.

"Tristan and Joey are right. You may be upset, but don't you think it's time you give him a second chance, Tea? Please?" asked Yugi, giving a pair of his famous puppy dog eyes.

Tea stood there absorbing everything that they had told her. Maybe...Maybe they were right. Maybe it was time to forgive and forget. Looking back on it, Tea had been acting like a spoiled brat and hadn't taken into account how Atem would feel. Tea would have to think on it a bit more, but she assured Atem's friends that she would make things right with Atem again. With that, she thanked them and took off for home.

* * *

"I'm going out for a while Grandpa, I'll be home before dinner," called Atem as he left the Game Shop. He heard his grandpa say a goodbye after him.

Atem had tried to divert his thoughts from Tea. He tried thinking about new strategies for Duel Monsters. He tried thinking about school work more than her. Why, he even got a job at a local jewelry store. Nothing seemed to work. It seemed like no matter what he tried, she was in his every thought. Finally, Atem sat down and thought about why he was so obsessed with her. It didn't take him to long to realized that he had fallen head over heels for a girl he didn't even realized existed till two months ago.

As Atem walked the snow covered sidewalks of Domino City, he decided that whether Tea was still upset with him or not, he was going to buy her a Christmas gift. But what would he get her? A card wouldn't be good enough and that was the only thing he could think of. Atem knew that wouldn't do. He tried remembering back to see if she had ever mentioned anything she would like as a gift. The only things he could remember was that she loved Chrysanthemums, the color crimson, (hehe, Atem's eyes are crimson!) and the season of fall. None of this was of any help to him.

Atem let out a defeated sigh. Nothing he could buy her would be special enough for her. He was getting ready to head home when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. As he looked to his right, he noticed he was in front of the jewelry store he worked at. That's when he saw it. It was sitting there in the window, calling him. That would be the gift he would get for Tea. Atem went into the store and used his employee discount to buy what was sure to be the gift to win Tea back.

* * *

(A/N: OMG I FOUND A HAIR CLIP! WOOT!)

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Tea was wide awake. What Tristan, Joey, and Yugi had said had hit her hard and brought her back to reality. It was just what she needed. After really thinking it over, she decided that she would go see Atem and straighten things out with him. She wouldn't be able to do it tomorrow though. She was going Christmas shopping with her mom. Tea would have to go see Atem Wednesday after dance class.

The next morning, Tea awoke a new person. She was ready then and now to ask Atem's forgiveness. Too bad she would have to wait one more day. Today would be spent shopping with her mom. Tea and her mom hit the mall right off the bat. They bought clothes, toys, decorations, wrapping paper, and bows. Tea's dad even called her mom to tell her he had the tree all picked out. As far as Tea was concerned, this would be the best Christmas ever, as long as Atem forgave her. Speaking of which, if she was going to talk to Atem, she had to make sure he wasn't doing anything tomorrow.

While her mom was busy deciding between two different outfits, Tea took out her cell phone and dialed the number to the Mutou residence. After three rings, Yugi's cheerful voice sounded through the other end of the receiver.

"Hello, Mutou residence, Yugi speaking."

"Yugi? Hi! It's Tea."

"Oh! Tea! Hey, how are you?"

"Great! Happy Holidays by the way."

"Thanks, Tea. So, not to rush or anything but what's up?"

"I was wondering, do you know if Atem's doing anything tomorrow afternoon?"

"Uh, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"  
"I was going to stop by and talk with him," Tea said a bit quiet.

"Oh, well I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere," said Yugi. Joey could be heard in the background calling for Yugi to hurry up.

"Thanks Yugi. Could you not mention this to Atem? I want to surprise him."

"Sure thing , Tea. See you soon!"

"Bye Yugi."

With that, Tea hung up and continued shopping with her mom.

The next morning Tea was still extremely tired. She had been out with her mom shopping almost all night. Wait, what was today? Tea looked at her calendar. Wednesday. Wait, what time was it!? 9:45am!? Oh no! If she didn't hurry, she would be late for her dance class! Tea took a quick shower, dressed, grabbed the bag containing her things for dance, grabbed a cereal bar, and was out the door before her mom could figure out what was going on.

For some reason, this class seemed extremely short, but just like all the other classes she had ever attended, it was three hours in length. Before Tea knew it, it was just about one o'clock. There were butterflies in her stomach as she walked the familiar path to Atem's house. The closer she got, the more the butterflies stirred. When she finally reached the door, she almost turned and ran.

'_No, come on Tea. You can do this. You were so confident yesterday! What happened to all that confidence? I've gotta do this. I can't back down. Not after I've come this far.'_

Tea took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and knocked on the door. She waited, and waited. Still nothing. She tried again. This time she heard Atem call.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

_**'**__Who could that be?' _thought Atem as he placed the gift for Tea on the table and went to answer the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"I'm coming!" shouted Atem from inside. Atem almost couldn't believe it was Tea, the girl he had been thinking about only moments ago. Now, she was actually here. He was so surprised, he could barely say hi.

Tea was nervous too. Mustering up whatever courage she had left, she cleared her throat.

"Hey Atem. Could I talk to you?"

"Uh...Oh uh, yeah. Do you want to come in?" asked Atem.

"Actually, I was hoping we could take a walk...?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me grab something and I'll be right with you Tea."

Tea nodded. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for. Well, one thing was for certain. There was no backing out now!

* * *

**Ta Da! Chapter 6! Finally! This is probably my second fav chappy! Sorry it took so long to get out, you know me, im incredibly lazy! ^^ well, don't worry. The last chapter after this is probably going to end the story. Will it have a happy ending? R&R!**

**On a side note, Happy 4****th**** of July everybody! Now it's like 7 am and I havent gone to bed yet...SO GOOD NIGHT!**


	7. A Christmas to be Remembered

**Welcome back! Can you believe it? This is it, the chapter you've all been waiting for! (Maybe not) This is going to be the very last chapter of F&I. Why? Because I love things short and sweet! No, I just had no idea on how to drag it out any longer, haha. Not like I wanted to anyway... Also, thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed the story so far. Well, here it is! The final chapter...Please enjoy!**

**P.S: On a side note, I would like to dedicate this last chapter to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are a great inspiration and I love each and every one of you! I would also like to wish my cousin a happy 16th Birthday! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: **A Christmas to be Remembered

How ironic. Atem and Tea had ended up stopping for a cup of hot coco at the same place the went to eat on their first date, only this time they were inside. The weather was getting worse as the days progressed. Tea had picked a good day to talk to Atem. As of this moment, it was lightly snowing outside with a temperature of 23 degrees Fahrenheit. It was suppose to get worse later on it the day, but hopefully the pair wouldn't be out that long.

Tea was staring down into her coco thinking of a way to start a conversation. She was hopping that her coco would give her an idea, but so far no such luck. She knew she wanted to talk to Atem about what had happened all those weeks ago, but she didn't know what she would say. Tea let out a sigh. Sooner or later she would have to speak up, and she picked sooner. She looked up at Atem and cleared her throat. This got the other teens attention.

"So, this isn't going to be easy for me to say, but....I'm sorry," said Tea as she looked back down at her coco.

Atem was confused. What did she have to be sorry about? "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should apologize. I should have told you everything right from the beginning. Then we wouldn't be in this awkward situation."

"I'm sorry for over reacting. I was acting like a spoiled brat. I should have just been happy that you asked me out in the first place," answered Tea.

Atem took another sip of his coco. "I'm sorry too. Like I said, I should have told you the whole story. You had a right to be mad though. I would be too if I had found out thats the only reason someone asked me out. But, Tea, once I got to know the real you, I totally forgot about the whole thing. I was only dared to go out with you on the one date. I asked you out on the second one because I wanted to get to know the real you more. You're not like the rest of the girls at our school. You're realistic and down to earth. You're not afraid to go and get what you want, and I respect that in you."

Tea looked up at Atem and smiled. She thought he was like the rest of the men she had ever dated, but now she knew she was wrong. Atem was the real thing, and she was lucky enough to have found him. The rest of the evening was spent talking about what had been going on with the two during the period Tea had ignored Atem, which she apologized for. They were each surprised to learn they both spent it doing the same thing: moping around and thinking about each other. By the time the two had finished reminiscing about the past weeks, they had each had three glasses of coco and several chocolate chip cookies. Since it was getting late and it was starting to snow harder, Atem decided it was time to walk Tea home.

* * *

The two walked down the sidewalk past various shops cuddled together. Not only because it was cold out, and they were both a bit under dressed, but because they had restored their relationship. They both agreed that this was the happiest they had been in weeks. It felt good to be back together. Atem and Tea agreed that their fight had been some what childish and if they were ever to have an argument like that again, they would sit down and talk about it like the young adults they were.

As the two were nearing the corner of the street, a light reflected off of something on the other side of the window they were passing. The light caught Tea's eye and she stopped walking to turn and look at what it was. Tea's stopping caused a slightly confused Atem to stop and look at whatever had caught Tea's eye too. Inside of the window were several pieces of jewelry strewn out for display. Tea could not help but let out a small gasp as she marveled at the beautiful pieces of silver before her eyes. Atem had noticed this too, and found each piece of jewelry extremely familiar. Then he realized that this was the jewelry store he worked at.

"Oh, Atem, aren't they all so beautiful?" asked Tea, her eyes shinning.

"Yeah, but none of them could compare to your beauty," replied Atem.

"You're such a flirt. Oh, look at that one!"

Tea had pointed to a gorgeous silver necklace. The chain was small, but not small enough to be considered a chocker. The trinket that rested at the bottom of the chain was what had caught Tea's eye. It was a magnificent silver heat with an open space in the middle. The left side of the heat didn't fully touch the other side and was twisted just a bit. Embedded into that side were seven beautiful diamonds. Four small ones placed in a row, except for the last two which were side by side, leading to three slightly larger diamonds also aligned in a row. The other side of the heart was almost shaped like an 'S'. Unlike the other side, there were no gems embedded into this side. At the top where each side of the heart met, was the letter 'M'. There was also an 'M' where the two sides met at the bottom. And in the middle of the two 'M's was a beautiful amethyst gem shaped like a heart.

"It's so beautiful," sighed Tea. "I bet it must cost a fortune."

_'You have no idea,' _thought Atem.

A slight breeze blew, causing a chill to run down Tea's spine. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm herself up. Atem wrapped his arms around Tea and almost had to pull her away from the window in order for the two to keep walking and get to their destination. The wind was starting to pick up and it was starting to snow harder. Thankfully, the two weren't too far away from Tea's house.

* * *

A few hundred steps later and Atem was standing on Tea's front porch getting ready to say goodbye for the day. It almost seemed as if the day was all a dream. It had gone by way to fast to be real. As Atem hugged Tea goodbye, he felt something press up against his leg.

_'What the...?' _thought Atem. _'Oh! I almost forgot!'_

Tea was about to open the door and walk in when Atem cleared his throat.

"Uh, Tea," he began. "I know it's not Christmas yet, and that I will probably see you around then, but I don't think I can wait to give you your gift."

Tea turned back around to look and see what Atem was getting out of his pocket. He pulled out a small black box with a white bow around it. Tea's breath was caught in her throat. What was in that little black box!?

"It's not a ring is it?" asked Tea, a bit worried.

"What? Oh! No!" replied Atem as he let out a little chuckle.

Tea breathed out a sigh of relief. She gently took the small box from Atem's hand and untied the bow. Putting the ribbon in her coat pocket, she looked up Atem wondering if it was okay for her to open it. When he gave her a reassuring nod, she slowly lifted the top of the box off. What was inside the box almost made Tea's heart stop.

Inside the small black box that she held in her hand was the necklace she had seen in the shop window only moments ago. It was looking at her asking her to put it on. She carefully lifted it out of the box and held it in front of her. Atem undid the chain and hooked it together around her neck. She picked it up and examined it a bit closer. It was exactly the same necklace from the store, with only one major difference. Instead of two 'M's, there was an 'A' and a 'T'. Tea was so overjoyed that she didn't notice she was crying until she felt the warm moisture trickle down the side of her cheek. She didn't know what to say. Words couldn't describe how she felt right now. Tea didn't know how to thank Atem properly, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She kissed him.

At first, Atem was a bit surprised, but he soon melted into the kiss. He was glad the tears that were trickling down her cheek earlier were not of sadness or disappointment, but of happiness. If Tea was happy, he was happy. The two pulled away from each other, breaking the kiss. Tea's eyes were shinning like the stars at night. She threw her arms around him and gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you Atem," Tea said. "Thank you so much."

Atem smiled as Tea let him out of her embrace. He leaned in once more and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, Tea," he said pulling away from her.

"Merry Christmas, Atem," replied Tea, as she leaned in for one final kiss.

* * *

**Awww! It did have a happy ending after all! Well, that was the end...*sniffles* If you want to see a picture of the necklace, I'll try to post the link in my profile...once I figure out how..Don't worry, I'm smart! Hehe...anyway, I really hope you liked it! Please do review! Also, look out for my next story "My Fair Lady". It should be out shortly after this chapter has been posted. Yeah, this chappy was pretty short, but it was one of my favorites! Until next time!**

**~Viv~**


End file.
